


Better Than Reading About It

by PowerofthePenName



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerofthePenName/pseuds/PowerofthePenName
Summary: When Weiss walks in on Blake’s alone time, she doesn’t know what she’s interrupting. When she realizes though, she decides to help her, as well as helping herself.





	

Solitude was something hard to come by in the RWBY dorm, and it was something Blake definitely enjoyed. So now she was taking the rare chance to enjoy that solitude as the rest of her team was out. Of course, enjoying the solitude meant doing things she couldn’t normally do with them around. In this case, she was reading a book, but not just any book. _Samurai Secrets_ , a new one that she’d been eager to get started on. She couldn’t dare let it be seen by her teammates though, not given its content. By the same author as one of her favorites, _Ninjas of Love_ , this was not a book to be read in public, instead it was meant to be enjoyed alone, in bed, and with a not-so-free hand.

That was exactly what she was doing now. With the covers over her mostly out of habit she read the words that drew her into the lives of the characters. That was one thing she liked about this author, they made you care about the characters first, to really intensify the good parts, which is exactly what she was getting to. Having long ago mastered the art of turning pages one handed, Blake’s free hand moved under the covers. As the characters shed their armor and their passions rose, so did the heat within the faunus reader. Her hands moving to her chest, massaging it as the same was done to one character.

She was no longer in her room, and yet she was. She was no longer in Remnant, yet her body still moved. Even as she imagined the kisses placed along each character with such clarity she could feel them, she could also feel her own hand moving down her torso. She could feel her own fingers touching her, but it was also the hand of the samurai as she lay not in her bed but in a forest. She could feel their fingers, actually hers, push into her, sliding slowly until they were as deep as she could get them, curling up to hit just the right spot, her breathing heavy now. And then suddenly she was pulled out of the world, back in her room and panicking as the door opened.

In stormed Weiss Schnee, slamming the door behind her while grumbling to herself. Upset as she was she barely even noticed the faunus roommate laying with the covers up to her neck. “Stupid careless oaf can’t even control her hands.” She complained to herself as she stomped over to the closet, taking her shoes off.

“W-weiss, hi.” Blake said. She shot a glance over at her dresser, much too far away to get clothes without Weiss seeing her.

“Hello Blake. Sorry to interrupt. I know you were looking forward to some alone time. You can blame Yang for this.” She said, and then began unbuttoning her shirt.

“Blame Yang? What, uh, what happened?” She asked, watching Weiss take her clothes off and wondering if maybe she was still fantasizing. Pulling her fingers out of herself didn’t actually help clear her head any though.

Taking off her shirt and tossing it into the closet Weiss then took off her skirt, bending at the waist. “Yes. Buffoon was telling some ridiculous tale, and couldn’t help but swing her arms around like a crazy person while doing so, which of course caused her to spill my coffee all over my clothes, because God forbid she spill her own drink on herself instead.” In her underwear she turned and faced Blake, crossing her arms in a huff. “I swear sometimes she does these things on purpose just to rile me up. Now I have to soak these to make sure they don’t stain and miss out on my plans for the day.” She complained. Then she grabbed her clothes and stormed into the bathroom.

Blake let out a small sigh. That had been close, another minute or two and Weiss would have walked in past the point of no return. In her somewhat addled state she couldn’t help but imagine how that would have gone down. Weiss walking in as she was going at it, moaning and writhing in self-induced pleasure. Maybe Weiss would like what she saw and want to offer a hand, literally. Perhaps she’d want to offer a bit more than that, lips and tongue and-

Blake shook her head, trying to clear the thoughts. She shouldn’t be thinking about her teammate like that. She had good timing too, because just then Weiss walked out, buttoning up her blouse on her school uniform. “So, are they soaking?” Blake asked.

“Yes, hopefully that’ll keep the stain out.” Weiss said, sitting down on her bed. “I swear, those two are insane. One moment they’re focused huntresses on the battlefield, the next they’re children with no self-control.”

“They can be a bit chaotic, yes.” Blake agreed. “But they’ve proven that they’re capable.”

“I suppose so.” She said. Then she noticed for the first time that Blake was completely under the covers. “Are you cold or something?” She asked.

“Huh? Oh, no. I was just comfortable.” Blake said, “Warm blankets, good book. Relaxing.”

“Ahh, I see.” Weiss said, letting the room fall into silence. It was awkward for a moment, doubly so for Blake considering her nudity and what she’d been doing. Weiss did break the silence though. “What’s it about?”

“Samurai warriors.” Blake answered easily. It wasn’t a lie after all.

“Hmm, interesting.” Weiss said. She didn’t remember Blake having a book about that. Not even one of her ‘secret’ books that she thought they wouldn’t recognize. “Have you read it before, or is it new?” She asked, pulling out her scroll.

“New.” Blake said simply, “I preordered actually. Just came out a few days ago.”

“Oh, must be a good author then.” Weiss said as she looked through newly released samurai books on her scroll. Then she saw one with a familiar name. Going with that, she found the author. Same as one of those special books Blake liked, bingo.

“Yes, they’re quite good. Character development is what they’re best at.”

“I suppose that would help. Even in a normal story its necessary. Would definitely be better to have an emotional connection if you’re going to read about smut though.” Weiss said, surprisingly passive, as she put her scroll away and looked at Blake knowingly.

Blake, for her part, managed to keep her surprise from showing on her face too much. Widened eyes for a moment, but then back to normal. “What are you talking about?”

“ _Samurai Secrets_. That’s what it’s called, correct?” She said, deciding to have a bit of fun. She was pretty sure she knew what Blake had been up to now, and why she hadn’t come out of the covers. She stood up and walked over to Blake’s bed, standing over her. “This one?” She held her scroll down, showing a picture of the book in question.

“I… Uh… It’s…” Blake stuttered, not able to come up with anything on the spot.

Weiss grinned. “Looks like you were caught red handed.” She said, “Well, more like wet handed.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Blake said, finally able to regain some composure.

“Oh really?” Weiss asked, then in one quick motion she grabbed the blankets and threw them off, exposing Blake. The faunus quickly tried to cover herself with her hands, but it didn’t make any difference. Weiss sat down on the bed next to her then, putting her scroll away. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of Blake, everyone does it.” When nothing was said, and Blake didn’t even look at her, she added “I’ve done it plenty of times.”

That got some attention. It wasn’t that Blake didn’t know. Weiss was a seventeen year old huntress. She was fit, and clearly showed interest, of course she had. But to hear her admit it. Images of it flashed in her mind, causing her to blush. She managed to retain enough of herself to answer though. “You’ve been spending too much time with Yang.” She said.

“You’re not wrong there.” Weiss agreed, “I think it’s been good for me though. All of you have. I’ve loosened up. Not as bound like I was before. It’s refreshing.”

“You are much easier to get along with.” Blake added with a chuckle, relaxing some.

“Yeah, I was kind of awful when we first met wasn’t I? No, that’s an understatement. I was a bitch.”

“Not just Queen bitch, Ice Queen Bitch.” Blake agreed.

“Right. It’s good to be free of some of that. I feel better.”

“You are better. I still remember the girl who yelled at everyone, and assumed all faunus were White Fang.”

“Exactly. Thank you for helping me get over that.” She said, “And now here I am, in bed with and admiring a naked former White Fang member.”

“That you… wait, admiring?” Blake asked.

“Oh yes, you’re quite beautiful, Blake. I’ve always thought so. Honestly, I’m a bit jealous.” She admitted.

“You have nothing to be jealous of. You’re beautiful yourself.” Blake said.

“I do think I’m fairly pretty.” Weiss took the compliment in stride, “Want to know a secret?”

“Um, what?” Blake asked. Honestly this whole situation was confusing her.

“When I said I’d done it plenty of times, quite a few of those I was thinking of you.” She confessed. Despite her calm voice that did bring a blush to the heiress’ cheeks. One that Blake matched.

“I… uh, Weiss.” She stammered.

“Have you ever thought of me?” Weiss asked then. Blake didn’t answer, but the look on her face was enough. “You have haven’t you? Did you think of touching me?” she said, moving one hand to Blake’s abdomen, touching it lightly. “Kissing me? Making me moan your name in pleasure? Or was it the other way around? Did I touch you, kiss you, lick you, feel your body writhing in bliss only I could give?” Her eyes had taken a different look to them now, one much more akin to Blake’s before she’d walked in.

“Weiss.” Blake said softly, her eyes wide.

“Say it, Blake.” She said, leaning in close to her human ear. “Say you want me, and I’ll finish what that book started.”

Blake swallowed nervously. She’d never seen Weiss like this, but she had to admit, it was turning her on immensely. So she let her body make the decision for her. “I want you.” She said.

“I know.” Moving, she straddled Blake’s hips, leaning over the other girl until their lips were almost touching. “Take my clothes off.” She said.

Blake swallowed again, nodding. She moved her hands to Weiss’ blouse, undoing the buttons first. She then pushed it back over her shoulders, letting the heiress’ toss it away. She was glad that Weiss had skipped the blazer and tie, as this just left her the skirt and undergarments. Reaching around, she undid the bra, and Weiss tossed it away too. Despite not being the largest, fairly small actually, she found Weiss’ breasts to be great. Perhaps that was actually because of their size, since they seemed to fit her perfectly.

Moving her hands down, she undid the zipper on the skirt, then pushed it back, letting it fall, before Weiss kicked it away. Resting her hands on Weiss’ hips, she looked into her eyes. “Are you sure?” She asked.

“Did I ask you to stop?” Was the reply in a voice much huskier than Blake would have thought possible from Weiss.

“No.” Blake answered.

“Then keep going.”

Blake nodded again, slipping her fingers into the waistband of the panties and sliding them down. Once far enough Weiss took over, tossing them away as Blake’s breathing was already growing heavy.

Weiss rose up now, onto her knees, still straddling Blake, putting herself on full display. She ran her hands up her sides, over her petite breasts, and up into her white hair. Pulling out her tiara, which was actually keeping her hair up, it fell down loose behind her. She shook her head a bit to get it just right, throwing the accessory over onto her own bed. “You know, you can touch if you want.” She said.

Blake moved her hands slowly, first at Weiss’ hips again, up her torso, and to her breasts. Taking one in each hand she gently massaged the soft flesh, running her thumbs over her nipples as she moved her hands back down. “Beautiful.” She said.

Weiss leaned down again, over Blake once more. “Good to see you can appreciate the finer things.” She said.

“Narcissist.” Blake said, smirking.

“Just aware.” Weiss said, “Or am I not supposed to believe you when you say I’m attractive?”

“No, you can trust me.” She said, “You really are.”

“Then you should trust me when I say, so are you.” Weiss said, and then finally closed in, kissing her.

Blake moved one hand into Weiss hair, soft and silky, at the back of her neck. The other at the small of her back. She let out a soft moan into the kiss, which provided the opportunity for Weiss’ tongue to slip in. Blake didn’t bother pushing back, letting the heiress’ lead. Instead she met it, welcoming it with her own.

One of Weiss’ hands moved down to Blake’s chest, caressing her breast and toying with her nipple. As they broke the kiss for air, each forgetting to breathe, she said, “Very nice.” Though Blake wasn’t sure if she was referring to the kiss or her breasts, she didn’t care, and didn’t have time to figure it out as Weiss kissed her again.

This time she broke it sooner, leaving a trail of kisses to Blake’s neck, and sucking on her pulse, earning a very pleasant moan. “Mmm, I like that sound.” She said, nipping at the soft skin. She then kissed her way to down her chest before moving her lips to one of her breasts. She moved her tongue over it, around the sides, and up to her already hardened nipple, which she flicked with her tongue before taking it in her mouth and sucking.

Blake arched her back, her feline ears lying flat as she pressed her chest up towards the source of her pleasure, another moan escaping her lips. The temperature was rising in the room now, or at least the air around the two of them was, as their hearts beat faster. Blake clutched at the sheets by her head as Weiss switched breasts, her tongue lavishing attention on the other, while her hands moved to keep the other occupied. She bit her lip to keep from moaning too loudly.

Weiss wasn’t satisfied with that though. She liked those sounds and wanted to hear more of them. She moved up, kissing her again, passionate and deep and lustful. Blake’s hands moved, returning to Weiss body, one behind her head and the other on the heiress’ breast. She massaged and caressed it, then circled her nipple with her forefinger, before giving it a small pinch and tug. Not enough to hurt, but enough to earn a moan into the kiss.

Supporting herself with one hand, Weiss moved the other down Blake’s torso, over her abdomen, trailing her fingers lightly. When she reached a small patch of hair she ran her fingers through it. It wasn’t long, obviously well kept, as was her own. She stopped then, looking Blake in the eyes. Even having taken the lead here, she still wouldn’t make a move without being sure.

Blake didn’t give a verbal response. Instead she moved her own hand down the heiress’ back, then around to the front, and copied her, slipping through the hair between her legs, and stopping.

Weiss leaned her forehead against Blake’s, staring into her eyes, and then moved her hand down, rubbing her sensitive lips. She gasped softly as Blake did the same, mimicking her movements. Then she slipped one finger, her middle finger, into her with ease, the faunus already wet. Her breaths, hot and heavy, hitched for a moment as the gesture was returned, feeling Blake inside her. They matched each other’s pace, picking up speed as they went, but focusing more on where they touched than how hard or how fast.

Then Blake took a bit of the lead, slipping a second finger into Weiss. The moan from her lips was music to all four of her ears, and she returned the sound when Weiss copied the gesture. She reached her free hand around Weiss back, pulling her closer. Their breasts pressing together as they moved their hands. She kissed her, muffling their mixed moans into the kiss, and then pressing her palm into the heiress’ clit, earning a loud one. She did the same as Weiss pressed against her own button, waves of pleasure shooting through her body.

Together they kept going. Working each other over, matching the pace, the speed. Every whimper and moan was returned by the other. Soon it would come to an end, but not one either would regret. Keeping in synch, they finally reached their peaks together, clinging to one another and crying each other’s names.

For minutes they stayed like that, locked in each other’s embrace, sweat running over their bodies, fingers still buried fully within the other. Eventually though, their hearts settled, their minds cleared, and they returned to the world again.

Weiss was the first to get her hand back, Blake gasping beneath her as she removed it. She made a show of cleaning it too, sucking on each finger individually while looking into her eyes.

Blake enjoyed the soft sounds Weiss made as she pulled out. She copied her lead in a show, this time she licked her hand clean from all sides, more clear in what she was doing. Then for a moment they stayed there like that. Simply being with each other.

All good things must come to an end, but for them, that end would come later. They didn’t need words, not now, not after that. Weiss smiled down at Blake, and she returned it. She then laid her head down on her chest, intertwining her legs with Blake’s and wrapping her arms around her.

Blake, for her part, held Weiss close and tight. She pressed a kiss into her hair and nuzzled in gently, happily. It may have still been early, but sleep came easily to them both, and with it peaceful dreams.


End file.
